interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Call
(bird).]] English Etymology From ; see also Old Norse . Pronunciation * , , * * ** * * Noun # A telephone conversation. #: I received several phone '''calls' today.'' #: I received several '''calls' today.'' # A social visit. #: I paid a '''call' to a dear friend of mine.'' # A cry or shout. #: He heard a '''call' from the other side of the room.'' # A decision or judgement. #: That was a good '''call. # The characteristic cry of a bird or other animal. #: ''That sound is the distinctive '''call of the cuckoo bird.'' # A beckoning or summoning. #: I had to yield to the '''call' of the wild.'' # : An option to buy stock at a specified price during or at a specified time. # The act of calling to the other batsman. # The state of being the batsman whose role it is to call (depends on where the ball goes.) # An overnight duty in the hospital. # The act of jumping to a subprogram, saving the means to return to the point. # A statement of a particular state, or rule, made in many games such as bridge, craps, jacks, and so on. #: There was a 20 dollar bet on the table, and my '''call' was 9.'' Derived terms * altar call * at call * bird call * booty call * broker's call * bugle call * calendar call * call and response * call board/call-board * call bond * call box/callbox * call-by-value * call center/call centre * call fire * call girl * call mark * call number * call of nature * call of the wild * call option * call-out/callout * call protection * call price * call risk * call rule * call sign * call slip * call-up/callup * call waiting * cat call * cold call * collect call * conference call * courtesy call * crank call * curtain call * distress call * function call * house call * mail call * margin call * money call * naked call * on call * phone call * port of call * prank call * put-call * service call * sick call * roll call * telephone call * toll call * uncovered call * wake-up call Translations * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Danish: , * Esperanto: voko * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: τηλεφωνική κλήση, τηλεφώνημα * Hebrew: צלצול (tziltzul) * Icelandic: * Italian: , * Japanese: 呼び出し, よびだし (yobidashi); 通話, つうわ (tsūwa) * Korean: 전화 (電話, jeonhwa), 통화 (通話, tonghwa) * Polish: * Portuguese: telefonema , chamada * Romanian: * Romansch: telefon * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , * Finnish: , * French: * Greek: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: 訪問, ほうもん (hōmon); 来訪, らいほう (raihō) * Korean: 방문 (訪問, bangmun) * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: визит (vizít) , посещение (pos'eš'énije) * Spanish: * Swedish: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , * Czech: * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Hebrew: קריאה (qri'a) * Icelandic: , * Italian: * Japanese: 呼び声, よびごえ (yobigoe); 叫び, さけび (sakebi) * Korean: 외침 (oechim) * Kurdish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: kilio * Swedish: * Armenian: * French: , * German: * Hebrew: ציוץ (tziutz) * Italian: * Japanese: 鳴き声, なきごえ (nakigoe) * Korean: 울음 (urEum) * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: fågelsång * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , * Czech: * Finnish: kutsu, kutsuhuuto * French: * German: * Hebrew: קריאה (qri'a) * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: 呼び出し, よびだし (yobidashi) * Korean: 부름 (bureum) * Portuguese: * Russian: зов (zov) * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Telugu: (pilupu) * French: * Italian: * Portuguese: plantão médico * French: , * Polish: Verb # To request, summon, or beckon. #: That person is hurt, '''call' for help!'' # To cry or shout. #: I can't see you. '''Call' out to me so I can find you.'' # To contact by telephone. #: Why don't you '''call' me in the morning.'' # To pay a social visit. #: We could always '''call' on a friend.'' # To name or refer to. #: Why don't we dispense with the formalities. Please '''call' me Al.'' # (reflexively: to be called) Of a person, to have as one's name; of a thing, to have as its name. #: I'm '''called' John.'' #: A very tall building is '''called' a skyscraper.'' # (of a batsman): To shout directions to the other batsman on whether or not they should take a run. # (of a fielder): To shout to other fielders that he intends to take a catch (thus avoiding collisions.) # : To match or equal the amount of poker chips in the pot as the player that bet. # (with an object preceded by the preposition for) To require, demand. #: This job '''calls' for patience.'' # To state, or invoke a rule, in many games such as bridge, craps, jacks, and so on. #: My partner '''called' 2 spades.'' # To announce the early extinction of a debt by prepayment, usually at a premium. # To demand repayment of a loan. # To predict. #: He ''called twelve of the last three recessions. # To declare in advance. #: The captains '''call' the coin toss.'' # To jump to (another part of a program) to perform some operation, returning to the original point on completion. Synonyms * See also Wikisaurus:shout * See also Wikisaurus:telephone Derived terms * call a spade a spade * call back * call down * call in * call into question * call it a day * call it quits * call off * call on * call out * call round * call someone's bluff * call the shots * call the tune * call time * call to account * call to the Bar * call up * call upon * calling Translations * Arabic: (sámmaa), * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * Flemish: roepen * French: * German: , , * Haitian Creole: * Hebrew: * Hindi: बुला (bulānā) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Latin: * Pashto: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Romansch: clamar * Russian: , , , * Sanskrit: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Telugu: (piluchu) * Turkish: * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Dutch: * French: , * German: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Italian: , * Japanese: , * Korean: 소리치다 (sorichida), 외치다 (oechida) * Pashto: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Romansch: cridar * Russian: кричать (kričát') , крикнуть (kríknut') * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Arabic: (ittáṣala bi-) * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: , * Dutch: * Finnish: soittaa (puhelimella) * French: , * German: , * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: 電話する, でんわする (denwa suru) * Polish: , * Portuguese: , * Romanian: , * Russian: звонить (zvonít') , позвонить (pozvonít') * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: kupiga simu * Swedish: , * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: * French: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Italian: * Japanese: 訪ねる, たずねる (tazuneru); 訪問する, ほうもんする (hōmonsuru) * Korean: 찾아가다 (chajAgada), 방문하다 (訪問-, bangmun-hada) * Portuguese: * Russian: навещать (nav'eš'át') , навестить (nav'estít') * Spanish: * Swedish: , * American Sign Language: * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: , * Czech: * Dutch: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Icelandic: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Pashto: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Romansch: numnar * Russian: звать (zvat') , называть (nazyvát') , назвать (nazvát') * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: (anu) * American Sign Language: * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: * Finnish: * French: être ,, * German: * Haitian Creole: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: , * Korean: * Old Norse: * Pashto: * Polish: nazywać się * Romanian: * Russian: зваться (zvat's'a) , называться (nazyvát's'a) , назваться (nazvát's'a) * Spanish: llamarse * Swahili: kuitwa * Swedish: * French: * Italian: * French: * Bulgarian: Category:Old Norse derivations ang:call ar:call et:call es:call fa:call fr:call gl:call ko:call hy:call io:call id:call it:call kn:call kk:call ku:call lo:call la:call lt:call hu:call ml:call my:call nl:call ja:call pl:call pt:call ro:call ru:call simple:call fi:call sv:call ta:call te:call th:call tr:call vi:call zh:call